Category talk:Justice League rogues
Changing Images Maybe I wasn't clear enough in this edit summary, but changing images needs to be proposed to avoid editor conflicts. ― Thailog 22:39, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, when I added in the images, I had in mind the major villians like Darkseid, Joker, Hro Talak; the masterminds like Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Grodd, the Imperium, Amanda Waller; or high level threats like Project Cadmus, the Justice Lords, and the like. I wasn't planning on adding every villian in the series. -- SFH 04:18, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, this category has plenty of background characters; we should not add pictures of every single character that contains the JL rogue icon in its article. I propose we reverse it back to this revision and leave only significant villains. ― Thailog 17:45, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :::Agreed. And if it really is that much of a problem for Muscleman, I'd be willing to part with the Panic in the Sky Brainiac image, but I would like the "Shaggy Man" Eiling image to remain, since that Eiling at his most threatening. -- SFH 18:11, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Muscleman must explain first why those pics are that much of a problem for him. He needs to respect the original editors' preference and learn that pictures are not changed simply on whimsies. ― Thailog 18:42, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Rogue Status Another issue Muscleman has brought up, after a fashion: What qualifies any given villain as a "rogue" of a particular hero? Do they only have to have fought each other once? - Caswin 21:56, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm glad you asked that question. I always considered a rogue any gimmick villain or mastermind that clashed with a superhero in their common city. Moreover, that villain would have to tangle with the hero at least in 90% of his appearances. So, even though characters like Lloyd Ventrix and Boss Biggis only appeared once, they pitted themselves against Batman in literally 100% of their appearances. Bearing this in mind, I wouldn't consider the Joker Superman's rogue only because he tried to kill him in "World's Finest." He basically put himself up for hire, so he was more like a hired assassin than a rogue. For that same reason, I wouldn't consider Lex Luthor Batman's rogue. I would, however, consider the Joker a rogue of Terry's, because he posed more of a threat to him and he did to Superman — he almost killed Bruce, Dana, and targeted Marry and Matt to die. I don't think Brainiac is a Static or Batman rogue only because they crossed paths once. Finally, I don't consider Mercy Graves Superman's rogue only because she worked for Luthor, but I do consider Harley Quinn Batman's rogue. As you can see, it's not always a black and white subject. ― Thailog 10:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ra's al Ghul served as the villain of the Superman episode, The Demon Reborn, and he's already classified as a Superman rogue. What's the difference?? EnglishJoker 18:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, for one, Riddler and Mad Hatter never actually fought Superman. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, I meant, why doesn't the Joker classify as a Superman rogue if Ra's al Ghul does? Yes, Riddler and Mad Hatter, don't really count, I agree now, but what about Ra's al Ghul if not the Joker? EnglishJoker 10:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think the entire concept can do with some revision. Opposing someone does not make him/her someone's rogue. Also, I wouldn't object to removing the SR from Ra's. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I agree too. ― 'Thailog' 13:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry I'm sorry, I caused such problems for you guys. I didnt know how you guys felt about this. But I do think that The Annilator is a high level threat to the justice league. I also think you should replace amanda waller with project cadmus altogether. Thaks SFH, now i know how to get to the talk page and i can propose my changes before making them. :The Annihilator is a mindless magic armor — a weapon. ― 'Thailog' 11:02, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Brainiac OK. But about the brainiac picture on jlr. When i first watched the dcau, i came to this website first. When i saw the brainiac pic, i thought that he was really some kind of monster. I have a better suggestion, why dont we put the normal brainiac pic from the page, brainiac.jpg or use the one with him fused with luthor. brainiac is kida cool, i dont want people watching the dcau for the first time thinking hes a monster. :I don't know why anyone would be confused. This is only a category page. People can be directed to Brainiac's main article, which contains a picture of his most recognizable likeness ''and his story. The very first line states he's not a "monster." ― Thailog 15:03, 20 September 2008 (UTC) More Rogue Talk Hello. I've never done this before, so please forgive me if this isn't formatted correctly. When you were talking about how a villain should fight the hero for 90% of their appearance to be considered a "rogue" of that hero, I was wondering about a certain villain of Superman's. Would Volcana count as an actual rogue of his? I know she did cause him trouble for most of her initial appearance, but at the end of the episode they were on good terms, and even though she continued to be a villain, so never attacked him again. I'm aware that she fought Supergirl in one episode, but the fight was over in, less than a minute I believe, but she never attacked Superman again. They almost never appeared in the same scene again now that I think about it. I guess what I'm really saying is, wouldn't she be more of a "Justice League" villain, than a Superman villain? If you can answer this for me, I'd really appreciate it. Please, and thank you for your time.—The preceding comment was added by (talk) 06:56, 7 March 2009 UTC :Well, Volcana was a villain in 100% of her appearances in , so I'd say that makes her a Superman rogue. ― Thailog 20:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Who's still a villain? Are Clock King and Deadshot still considered villains sience they joined Task Force X?